


It's so cold

by SayGingi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: It' so cold.I don't want to be alone.I'm sorry.Please help me.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's so cold

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother language so please forgive me my poor grammar :)

I don't know where I am or how long I've been running. But I know that I don't want to go home to my father. My mother died a few month ago because of a car accident.

My father couldn’t deal with the fact that his wife was ripped out of his hands and started drinking. He can’t understand that he not only lost his wife but that I also lost my mother. Why can’t he see that I need him? He's the only one left. I don't want to be alone.

He probably doesn’t even want me anymore. I bet he doesn’t even realize that I’m not in my room anymore.

It’s so cold.

I should just stay here, here at the old factory where nobody will find me.

The old factory.

I can still remember all these times where my best friend and I came to this place to leave everything behind. We would stay here all day long and all we did was talking. I talked about everything with him. I wonder if he will miss me. Will he miss all the times we stayed here until late at night? All the times where he holds me in his arms and also the time when I kissed him?

I look at the night sky and realize that it had started to snow. I slowly move to a small covered area and sit down. The snow that slowly covers the floor like a blanket makes everything seem so calm and peaceful.

In the past my mother and I would have started to bake cookies full of energy. She loved Christmas. But now all of that is overshadowed by her death.

I notice that I had started to tremble. Earlier I run outside without taking my jacket and shoes with me. It gets colder and colder and my feet and hands start to go numb. I can't go back; I don't want to go back to him. My mother is dead, my father ignores me and my best Friend and Crush probably hates me. I should just sit here and hope that nobody will find me.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here but the trembling has stopped and it is much harder for me to stay awake. Is this really the right decision? I realize how selfish I am. Not only had I lost someone but my father too. I should have talked to my father about all of this. We could have found a solution together. And my best friend. He will think it’s all his fault.

I want to stand up, go to them and apologize but it’ so cold. I am alone and will never have the chance to take back everything I said. I slowly feel my last strength leave me. I open my eyes one last time and see how someone comes near me. That can’t be there is only one person who knows this place. He comes near and I can see his scared expression. He says something but I can’t hear it.

It’s too late

“Jeno, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story 5 years ago in german but rewrote it in english and with NCT so I hope ypu liked it :)


End file.
